


untitled

by gurodaze (ndhzt)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, big gay, if u listen close enough u can hear me screaming, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndhzt/pseuds/gurodaze
Summary: taochen, pwp(ish?)based around pre-existing college student/businessman au





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> context: one off from an already established college student/businessman au i have but have never officially wrote for (yet)  
> ʲᵘˢᵗ ᶠᵒʳ ʳᵉᶠᵉʳᵉⁿᶜᵉ, ᵗᵃᵒ ᶦˢ ᵗʷᵉⁿᵗʸ⁻ᵗʷᵒ ᵃⁿᵈ ʲᵒⁿᵍᵈᵃᵉ ᶦˢ ⁿᵉʷˡʸ ᵗʰᶦʳᵗʸ ᵎᵎ

“you're doing so good, taozi.” jongdae praised the trembling boy under him, two of his fingers knuckle deep inside zitao and pressing circular motions right against his prostate, keeping up a slow rhythm just to torture his oh-so-giving baby.

zitao was tied up to their bed with the pretty silk he asked for so nicely when jongdae was mindlessly scrolling through some online stores, blindfold covering his tears as he let out muffled cries against his ball gag, his legs tensed and shaking more with each passing moment. he was far past overstimulated, he had came what seemed like hours before and only could let out small droplets of cum on his already sticky mess of a stomach, the only thing running through his mind was jongdae's order for him to behave and the flurry of muffled, incoherent pleads that came out each time he sobbed.

“so, so good for me,” jongdae pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle, zitao whimpering at the sudden change of pattern, choking out a cry when jongdae began fingering him hard and fast with no remorse to his already well spent body.

“you still want me to fuck you, tao?” jongdae asked in a casual tone of voice, as if zitao wasn't writhing at his touch and trembling with sensitivity. “i won't be nice about it. you know i like making you cry.”

zitao struggled to register his words, nodding vigorously as soon as he understood. he wanted to feel full even if it was too much for him, he needed to feel jongdae in every way he could.

without much of a warning, jongdae's fingers disappeared, letting zitao drop heavily against the bed and take a stuttery, shallow breath. his entire body was high strung, making him feel as if he was so close to finishing again but still too far all at once- he needed jongdae to push him over the edge completely but could only manage to whine for it, delved so deeply into his helpless reliance he was always so lovingly laid in.

jongdae was still clothed, zitao knew that as soon as his legs were directed to wrap around him. feeling the fabric of his work clothes rub against his bare skin, his mind shot off at the image- a young college student at the mercy of an older businessman, at the mercy of his lovingly cruel master, _daddy_ , whatever the scene called for at the moment, and just that made him shudder as he felt himself twitch and harden again, much to the delight of his chenchen.

“you're so cute,” jongdae hummed, slowly undoing his pants, adjusting his position and propping his arms on either side of zitao, his loose tie brushing over zitao's sensitive cock and bringing a soft, pathetic cry from the boy. “even now you're still so excited to be fucked.”

zitao pressed his hips against jongdae's own, feeling his arousal and rutting desperately against him, knowing jongdae's self control was wearing so, so thin.  
jongdae lined himself up and braced his weight, zitao wailing as soon as jongdae made his first thrust, the bastard aiming right at the exact spot he spent so long torturing, the overwhelming sensation of being filled to his limit and pushed closer to his third orgasm ruining any grounding he had. jongdae kept to his promise of not being nice, he was already fucking into him at a rough pace and filling the room with nothing but zitao's gagged moans and his gruff voice growling out how _good_ zitao was for him, how tight he felt even after being fingered open, how pretty he was going to look filled with his cum. zitao clung onto his words, his voice, his heat, everything he could, making feeble attempts at meeting with his thrusts, wanting badly to communicate to him that he was good for him, that he was only this pretty for his chenchen, only this desperate for his everything.

white noise filled zitao's head, his entire body tensing up as he was pushed farther and farther, until he felt he couldn't take it anymore. he felt too tightly strung, too sensitive for much more, but jongdae didn't stop, not until he finally reached his peak he was so close to getting.

zitao barely noticed his teeth sinking into his gag, he could only feel the knot in his stomach break and his body start to shake as he finally finally came, jongdae cursing at how tight he started milking him, a faint sense of pride growing in his chest as he managed to ruin his chenchen just as he ruined him.

“taozi,” jongdae gasped by his ear. “you did so well, so fucking well for me, im so- _so_ proud of you.”  
jongdae's pace broke into sporadic thrusts, jolts of sensitivity running through zitao's body that he could barely muster whining at. hastily, jongdae unfastened zitao's ball gag and tossed it carelessly as he buried himself deep inside of zitao, his own hips twitching as he let ropes of his seed fill zitao to the brim.  
zitao could barely form any words, stumbling over his mess of “thank you”’''s and mumbled, broken words of how good jongdae felt inside him. he felt too floaty to really care if he made sense, knowing vaguely that jongdae would understand.

eventually jongdae had to pull out, something that made zitao whimper and pull at his restraints, wanting to keep the feeling of being so filled just for a little while longer. he knew jongdae had to clean him up and get him grounded enough before having to sleep, but he rather liked the floaty feeling he had, all he had drifting through him was jongdae and his love for him; it was a very calming space to be in.

“taozi,”

right. jongdae had been calling for him and- when was he untied?

“taozi, open your eyes for me.”

zitao reluctantly obeyed, his eyes blurry with leftover tears that jongdae was quick to wipe away. as soon he was able to focus in on everything, he only really cared to look up at his partner, and he felt himself smile.

“chenchen…” he mumbled, his voice worn out from before. “chenchen's proud of me.”

jongdae laughed a bit, starting to wipe down zitao's cheeks with the damp hand towel he had brought over at some point. “yes, chenchen is proud of you. you did so well for him, you were such a good boy.”

“chenchen was good too.” zitao spoke softly, slowly coming down from his high and feeling his exhaustion creep up into his bones. “i'm proud of you too.”

“are you? i'm happy to hear that,” jongdae hummed. with great care and slow movements, he repositioned zitao to lay more comfortably, tugging the pillow out from under his hips and tossing it elsewhere- neither of them wanted to sleep on a sticky, strawberry scented lube covered pillow- before he tended to himself. he made quick work to strip off his (in-need-of-dry-cleaning) clothes and clean up any mess on himself, yawning quietly and flexing his fingers to get any aches stretched out before placing the small towel on the bedside table, too tired to walk all the way back to their bathroom.

“chenchen.”

smiling at the small voice that called for him, jongdae's chest felt rather fuzzy as he took his place in bed beside zitao and pulled him closer to his chest. “yes?”  
zitao looked at him, his eyes drooping. “i love you.” he said, barely above a whisper as he let himself fall asleep, jongdae barely repressing a snort at the sight.

“i love you too.” he replied, gently running a hand through zitao's hair. “you going to nap before our snacks and water?”

zitao nodded slowly, barely hearing him and mumbling nonsense return, jongdae humming as if he actually said something.

“goodnight, then.”

a few muffled sounds, and then, “m'night.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this and didn't look back (and i'm also fairly new to writing a lot of nsfw things!) so please forgive me for anything that's weirdly written or just plain wrong...i'm here for a fun time not a long time (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)


End file.
